What Cece Saw
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: Told in Cece's P.O.V. a little drabbly type thing to illustrate Deuce and Rocky's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

What Cece Saw

"Hey Deuce!" She calls from across the hall. He freezes, then grins at her and waves. She smiles and waves back before skipping off to class, and he just stares after her for a minute before opening his locker. I chuckle. He's hooked.

It's a late night, and all the lights are out. Except for the flickering T.V screen, it's pitch dark. She's pressed into him, eyes glued to the movie, Zombie Rats 2. He's barely watching the movie at all, more interested in the fact that she's practically in his lap. She screams again, and he laughs a little. She seems to realize her position and moves away, and he sighs inaudibly. It's no wonder Deuce is always up for a scary movie.

She's crying on the park bench, that guy she liked ditched her. As the 'best friend' I'm supposed to be furious. But I'm not the most upset person in the park today. Deuce is enraged. I've never seen him so angry. He's growling, literally. His body is stiff, and his hands are in his pockets, the steam practically coming from his ears. He's listing the people he knows who could eliminate the guy who did this. I think one look at Deuce would send him running.

There's never a day when you won't find her wearing that watch with the second hand. She puts it on every day, and shines the face every night. I think it's weird, but it's her good luck charm. She wore it for the auditions, she made it. She wore it for the big math test, she aced it. So she wears it every day. Like today. There's no big event, but the pale blue timepiece is still on her wrist. She's rubbing the face with her thumb, it's a nervous habit she's gotten into. I don't think he's noticed she wears it constantly, I can't wait to see his face when he finds out. I think he'll see it today. He's over by her now, telling her how to reduce square roots. She already knows how to do that, but she likes it when he leans over her shoulder and helps her out, and he's happy to oblige. She's pointing to something with her watch hand, and he points to the watch. She nods and he smiles like he's just won the lottery. Ah, I love seeing people in love.

When he hugs her, she freezes up, her eyes shut, her arms stiff. He lets go and runs off, to another potential customer. She un-freezes and opens her eyes. I raise an eyebrow, and she blushes, looking down at her shoes.

"He smells good," She whispers before getting up and racing away.

**** I know, I know. It's a little kid show. But I think it's cute(: Anyway, I know it's short, but there will be some more chapters soon. Very soon. So until then, review!- Dizzylizzy(:  
><strong>


	2. What Deuce Does

What Deuce Does

A little companion fic to 'What Cece Saw' this is about What Deuce Does, and how charmingly he does it. Told in Rocky's P.O.V

1. He holds the door open for me

Well, for me and Cece. We walk through a lot of doors in the course of our day, and every time he's with us, he throws away the bad boy persona and holds the door open.

"Ladies first!" He says with a wink as we walk into the science room. Cece curtsies, and I drag her to our desks.

"What?" She asks, adjusting her fiery red hair in her pocket mirror.

"Stop it!" I hiss, and she laughs and shakes her head.

"All because he holds the door for you…"

2. He laughs at my lame jokes

"I can so be funny!"

"Prove it. Tell a joke. Right here, right now." I roll my eyes. Contrary to Cece's beliefs, I am funny. Deuce is laughing, and I feel a hot blush rise to my already tan cheeks. He better laugh…

"What did the bee say to his wife when he got back to the hive?"

"What?" They chorus.

"HONEY I'm home!" Cece rolls her eyes, but Deuce lets out a short laugh.

"Deuce thinks I'm funny, dontcha Deuce?"

"He only laughed because he LI," Cece begins, but Deuce covers her mouth with a calloused hand, and grins at me. I roll my eyes. I have never asked Cece what she was going to say, and I believe I never will.

3. He doesn't pretend he's something he's not

He knows he's the resident con-artist, and it doesn't bother him. He knows who he is, it's amazing. He's never faked anything. The last school dance, he wore his leather jacket and nice pants. No tux, like the rest of the guys at our school. He stayed Deuce. The same Deuce I love.

4. He watches any movie with us

Be it a romantic comedy, chick flick, or action movie. All we have to do is ask, and he'll be over, sitting beside me on the couch, watching our movie. He won't make fun of it, no matter how silly it must have been to him. It's probably one of my favorite things about him. Along with everything else.

5. He can make pancakes.

I found out when he came over for a scary movie fest. It was just Ty, Cece, Deuce, and I. My mom was out, so we were left alone to watch anything we wanted. It didn't take long for Zombie Rat to freak us all out, and for Ty to leap up and shut off the T.V, declaring it bed time. We all laughed at him of course, then totally passed out in the living room. I'm pretty sure Ty was out first, then Cece. Deuce hardly ever sleeps, so it was he and I for awhile. But soon I found myself drifting, and the next thing I knew the sun was coming through the curtains. And it smelled really great. I got up, and found that Deuce was in the kitchen, making pancakes. He smiled at me, and there was such a brilliant look in his eyes, but it only lasted a moment, and he turned back to breakfast. We didn't say a word, but I helped him make the pancakes. For a minute, we were just there. No pressure. Just Rocky and Just Deuce. We barely spoke at all, and the pancakes turned out great. Then Cece was up, and we were now Rocky and Deuce, separate entities, and just friends. But the pancakes were the best I've ever eaten.

**Chapter two of my lil' story! Remember...I love reviews, and they inspire me to keep writing! **


	3. Why Rocky Runs

Why Rocky Runs

She's never late for class, she's always kept straight A's, she's on an international dance-show. But she's never been kissed, no one's ever told her she's beautiful at six in the morning with tears running down her cheeks, she's never been in love with anyone without getting hurt. Because she's Rocky Blue, and Rocky Blue doesn't take that chance, not again. But now she has another chance to jump, and another chance to get caught. But she doesn't know if she can…

"Deuce!" Rocky screams, and he turns tail and walks over to her. She's taken for a moment by how nice his smile is, but shakes it off. Her thoughts for Deuce are strictly for her fantasies, never during school.

"What's up?" She points to her math book, and he nods. She needs help. So he sits with her on the bench, ignoring the dangerous glare of Ty, who would much rather see his buddy sitting with any other girl besides his little sister, and he explains the problem again. She nods, and he gets back up, and looks at her for a minute before going to Algebra 2. He likes her, the way her hair is always doing something, how she always smells good, the way she moves, how she dances, her laugh. He likes all of her. But you can see him shake it off and walk away. No one sees, he's good at that. But he knows he isn't her type, and he knows she's run from every possible romance since the 7th grade. He doesn't know that she's considering running back, for him, for the sake of love. But she's scared. So she's frozen in place, not knowing what she should do.

Deuce can remember the only time Rocky had ever let herself fall. It was a few months in the very beginning of the 7th grade, she went out with a guy. Deuce was aware of something terribly wrong with the way that boy was, but he didn't want to tell Rocky. Tell her how the boy would look at other girls hungrily, how he'd seen the boy, at least he thought he had, with his own ex girlfriend. Deuce didn't want to tell her, because he knew she'd snuff him. And he was hurting, so he figured he'd wait for Rocky to find out. In the end, the boy got caught in school, with another girl. Rocky was broken. That guy had been her life for 3 months. She was shattered, but Deuce and Cece worked to put her back together. And she was fine by 8th grade. She lived through 8th grade on Deuce and Cece, and now they were freshmen in high school. And Deuce thinks she's still wary. But he'd never hurt her, but she won't look at him as anymore than her friend with the miscellaneous stuff to sell. But as it turns out, she's starting to, but now she wants to run again, to make it easier. She wants to run from the pain, because she knows it will come. So she's caught. Run, or stand strong?

She and Deuce are getting closer now. It's always been she and Cece, with Deuce on the side. But now, it's all three of them, equally. She likes it better that way. Cece's been on a few dates with a new guy, and Rocky knows it might get real. So she's sticking to Deuce like glue, so she doesn't get in Cece's way. Deuce doesn't mind, he likes her. He's liked her since 6th grade. So they become a unit. Rocky and Deuce, Deuce and Rocky. People think it's only a matter of time. She and Deuce go see movies, and he'll watch whatever she wants. He got a job, and paid for a lunch at the Olive Pit, much to her delight. When Cece comes around, she finds a different Deuce. He'd do anything for Rocky, New Deuce would. Rocky doesn't know it, but Cece does. But Rocky finds herself liking him more. She's dreaming about him, mostly they do something ridiculous, like skydiving into spaghetti, but she likes those dreams the best of all of her dreams. But she's scared he won't catch her if she falls. But then she's thinking about the funny thing he did that day, and the way his eyes went all sparkly when he looked her, so she wonders if she can run from this one. Deuce knows she's thinking about running, but he'd wait for her to come back. And if she didn't come back, he'd go after her. Rocky doesn't know how, but one night, she finds herself awoken by rocks. It was Deuce outside. She went to her window, and found herself looking into a very cliché situation. She laughs down to him, and he just gives her a goofy grin.

"Rocky, I know you want to run. But if you do, I'll wait for you to come back!" She's taken aback, how did he know? But then she's wondering if he meant it.

"What if I don't come back?" She shouts back down. He doesn't even pause to think.

"I'll come get you!" He looks so serious, so intense in that moment, that Rocky finds herself thinking of one more question.

"And what if I jump?" She asks, positioning herself on the windowsill.

"I'll catch you!" She smiles then, and Deuce sees what she's about to do. She stands up in the window, and jumps. She jumps for all she's worth. She has a moment of fear, but it's only a moment, because then she's in his arms, and he's laughing. She smiles up at him, and he sets her on her feet.

"Well, I jumped," She says, looking down at her feet. He reaches out and tilts her face up to look at him.

"And I caught," She looks at him for a moment, before leaning and pressing her lips against his. He gently wraps his arms around her, and as cliché' as the situation is, they find themselves caught in it. And neither one minds a bit.

End

**That's the end of that story! Thanks reviewers iheartmarymmouser,Sayforever,Regret Gets Exhaust3d, and XXdrockyprincessXX ya'll ROCK(:**

**-Dizzylizzy13  
><strong>


End file.
